The major overall objective of this program is to study families with children believed to have varying degrees of risk for later mental disorder as well as for earlier, intermediate outcomes (assessed in terms of degrees of competence versus psychiatric dysfunction). Risk that has required hospitalizaton in at least one parent; alternative risk indices based upon deviant family communication patterns also are being studied and can be compared with parental diagnosis as a risk variable. The vulnerability of the children was assessed during the initial evaluations with psychophysiologic measures, psychological tests, and clinical studies, both current and historical. During the past year, the size of the sample was closed off at 156, with 145 intact families (11 non-intact families cannot be studied with all of the research measures). The age of the index son in the 145 core families is: age 4, N equals 38; age 7, N equals 46; and age 10, N equals 61. The 3 year follow-up of the original group of families has been proceeding with a high degree of success. Specificially, 60 (96.8%) out of the first 62 families have participated in the 3 year follow-up; 12 families are in a "holding" status in which they have not refused participation, but have not yet returned for the actual follow-up assessment. During the coming year, analysis of data from the initial evaluation and continued collection of data in the follow-up will occupy major attention in this program. Analysis and interpretation of data across substudies are now of special interest. For example, study of the relationship between diagnostic data about the parents will be compared with family interaction measures as predictors of school performance, child psychophysiologic indices, and psychological test measures of the children.